


I am all yours.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Poetry, Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "I feel safe with you, my dear Castiel. Safe enough to writhe hard and moan out your name.."





	I am all yours.

My heart stings, Cas…When I hear your groans.

My body shakes when I feel your touch.

My climax is near and I fear it coming.

It’s too soon…So far from the safe point.

I am in a dangerous zone.

 

But I feel safe with you, my dear Castiel.

Safe enough to writhe hard and moan out your name.

Safe enough to finally be myself.

Without shame or fear of anyone else hearing or knowing.

But still… I’m scared.

I’m so fucking scared of this….You. Of letting my love for you to show.

Oh Castiel…It’s too late now… I’m already in your grasp.

This…. ache… it worries me.

It’s merciless and I cry out as you fuck--

No….

As you make love to me.

My limbs grow numb but my body is so warm.

The vicious build up…the massive pressure of your weight on top of me.

Your arms wrapped tightly around me.

Crowding my entire body and shielding me.

I moan for you and widened my thighs.

Opening my mouth to receive all of you.

Castiel….dearest Castiel. Carry me to the very edge, then send me overboard into this sea of elation and tightness.

_“Oh,”_

I shiver and cried out in your arms as you take me. How I lose myself entirely as you continue to move against me.

Ravage all of me, Castiel.

 

Make me I call out your name.

Slow down. Take your time.

Use my body to find your own way.

Meet me there on the other side of bliss.

Breathe heavy. Gasp. Cry out and moan.

Fill me…with every last bit that you could possibly erupt.

And leave me quivering on the bed. Panting and yearning for more.

Because in truth… I am all yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a quick poem to work my way through a writer's block.  
> Now back to writing my other fics. <3


End file.
